


Kingdom Hearts Academia

by dracogal1821



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: After some inspiration from catching up on MHA and DestinyIslander/DaPandaBanda art, I decided to write up my KH MHA AU. This is going to be a long one so stay tuned!
Comments: 1





	Kingdom Hearts Academia

All Might stops on his way down the street and looks down as the sun sets. “You have what it takes to be a hero, Young Midoriya.”

Sora looks up at All Might, slightly blurred as his eyes fill with tears. He thinks back to the moment when he saved Vanitas from the slime monster.

_Sora Midoriya, age 15, decided to visit his friend Neku in Tokyo. As they stroll, they run into Vanitas Bakugo, classmate of Sora. Vanitas runs away, not wanting to be near Sora. Sora gives chase, with Neku and crew close behind. Vanitas ducks into an alleyway as the slime monster gurgles up from the sewer. Vanitas doesn’t have time to scream as the slime monster wraps itself around him. A crowd gathers as hero arrive on the scene. However, they can’t do anything without hurting Vanitas. Sora, a young quirkless student, runs up without thinking and begins tearing at the monster._

_“What the h-*cough* hell do you think you’re doing, you damn *hack* nerd!” Vanitas shouts._

_“I’m saving you!” Sora shouts back._

_All Might, soaring above, sees this and lands to help out. Having rescued Vanitas from the monster and sealing it away, he flies off. But not without a passenger. Sora yells as All Might’s flight pattern is disrupted due to Sora hanging off his leg. They land on top of a building and Sora asks if he can be hero, even without a quirk._

“All Might…” Sora says softly.

And so begins the training session!

Month after month of grueling training, Sora can finally manage One for All just enough to take the entrance exam for UA High. He manages to pass and gets into UA. Sora’s mother is a sobbing mess as she sees Sora off on the plane. He boards and heads back to Tokyo to attend UA High.

Once he lands, All Might picks him up and takes him over to UA High. He stands tall in front of his classroom door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He looks around and glances at his classmates. Present Mic shows up and yells: “ **ALRIGHTY CLASS! LET’S GET ROLLCALL UNDERWAY!** ” Everyone scrambles to their seats as Present Mic reads off the rollcall.

“Xehanort Aoyama!”

“*scoff* Here…” Xehanort mumbles. He moves the hair out of his face as he looks down at his notebook.

“Xion Ashido!”

“Here!” Xion raises her hand, a big smile on her face.

“Demyx Asui!”

“*ribbit* Yo!” Demyx air strums a sitar as he leans back in his chair.

“Aqua Iida!”

“Here!” Aqua quickly raises her hand in a straight and exasperated manner.

“Kairi Uraraka!”

“I’m here!” Kairi enthusiastically raises her hand, and waves it a little.

“Even Ojiro!”

Even looks up from his blueprints and raises his hand a little. “Here.”

“Ventus Kaminari!”

Ventus snoozes away, a little bubble appearing at his nose.

“VENTUS!”

Ventus snaps awake and jolts his head up. “Here!”

Next to him, Roxas snickers.

“Roxas Kirishima!”

Roxas laughs in response. “H-h-here…” he wheezes through his laughter.

“Aeleus Koda!”

Aeleus grunts and raises his hand.

“Dilan Sato!”

Dilan grunts and gives a little wave.

“Terra Shoji!”

Terra finishes his sip of a protein shake and closes the bottle. “Here.”

“Lea Jirou!”

Lea moves his hair to cover his airpods. “Here!”

“Eraqus Sero!”

Eraqus moves the paper around on his desk as he says “Here.”

“Ienzo Tokoyami!”

“Here,” Ienzo says as he doddles something on his clipboard.

“Riku Todoroki!”

Riku lifts his head, “Here.”

“Naminé Hagakure!”

Naminé looks up quickly from her sketchbook and waves. “Here.”

“Vanitas Bakugo!”

“Tch, here…” Vanitas mumbles.

“Sora Midoriya!”

“Here!” Sora raises his hand with a giant smile plastered on his face.

“Xigbar Mineta!”

“Here.” Xigbar plays with his fidget spinner, sitting sideways in his chair.

“Isa Yaoyorozu!”

“Here, sir,” Isa says, straightening his back.

“Alright class, let’s start this semester off right!”


End file.
